Ah, elle est belle, l'amitié
by Auwel
Summary: Nuit du 31 octobre 1981. James et Lily Potter viennent d'être tués, leur fils, Harry, a vaincu le puissant mage noir. Sirius Black, comprenant la trahison de Peter Pettigrow, se lance à sa poursuite. Fiction sur leur confrontation, point de vue de Sirius


_Bonjouuuuur le monde ! Bienvenue dans ce court OS, "Ah, elle est belle, l'amitié..." ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**  
**_  
_Pourquoi un tel sujet ?_

_Parcequ'en tant quefan de l'époque des maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement du personnage deSirius Black, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi avait bien pu ressembler l'affontementSirius/Peter, le soir où tout a commencé, comment l'avait-il vécu... Alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction. C'est aussisimple que ça :)_

**_Comme toujours et encore, l'histoire deHarry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tous les mérites reviennent à son auteur, notre préciseuse et tantaimée J.K. Rowling :)_**

_Bonne lecture !_

**Ah, elle est belle, l'amitié...**

Noir. Tout est noir. Absolument tout. Du ciel aux rues, en passant par mon regard, et mes sentiments. Haletant, à bout de souffle, je cours autant que mes forces me le permettent. Je dois le trouver. Avoir des explications, quant à ses actes. Comment a-t-il pu ? Trahir ses amis, les menant à la mort, tout en se rangeant du côté de celui qu'il a haït toute son enfance, toute son adolescence... James et Lily son mort. Harry est orphelin. Et tout ça par sa faute...

Si seulement, oh, oui, si seulement je n'aurai pas eu ces stupides soupsons sur Rémus ! Si seulement j'aurai pour une fois fermé ma gueule, au lieu de persuader James et Lily d'utiliser Peter comme gardien du secret... Harry aurait encore des parents... J'aurai encore mes amis... En un sens, tout ça est un peu de ma faute... Putain, merde ! Et dire que ce matin encore, nous étions tous ensemble, à rire, et à passer un bon moment ! ... Tous ensemble... Oui... Il était là. Il savait. Mais il agissait comme si de rien était... Il a même osé leur dire "A demain", tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait aucun lendemain pour eux... C'est un monstre ! Comment a-t-on pu se tromper à ce point sur lui ! Lui qui semblait à tout, sauf à un traitre... Oui... voilà, ce qu'il est... Un traitre.

Et puis soudain, je l'aperçois. Il semble avoir deviné mes attentions, car il se met aussitôt à courir comme un dératé, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, se retournant quelques fois vers moi. Cet imbécile semble tellement paniqué et prit de court qu'il n'a même pas pensé à prendre sa forme animagus, bien que ça soit le cas pour moi. A moins qu'il veuille m'attirer exprès à un certain endroit... Mais je m'en fiche ! Je dois lui faire payer la mort de mes amis, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Je lui demanderai des explications. Je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'il a fait. Je ferai en sorte qu'il croupisse à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Et puis je ferai tout pour récupérer Harry. Hors de question qu'il vive chez les Dursley ! Hagrid n'a rien voulu entendre, mais Dumbledor, lui, m'écoutera. J'en suis certain. Harry est mon filleul. C'est à moi de l'élever. Ce n'est absolument pas le rôle de cette face-de-vache de Pétunia, qui n'a jamais pu carrer les sorciers ! Ni à elle, ni à son gorille de mari ! J'aurai la garde de Harry. Oui. Je m'occuperai de lui comme de mon propre fils. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se sente jamais seul. Mais avant ça, c'est du rat, que je m'occupe...

Justement, il vient de tourner à un carrefour. Un sourire apparaît alors sur ma gueule de cabot. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, contrairement à lui, et, il vient de prendre la direction d'un cul de sac. Lorsque j'arrive moi aussi à cet endroit, je le vois de dos, recherchant de partout une sortie de secours, complètement désarçonné. Dégoulinant de sueur. Beurk... Et puis, surement pour faire demi-tour, il se retourne, et sursaute en me voyant, sursaut accompagné d'un petit cris de terreur. J'avance doucement vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux, grognant, montrant mes crocs. Et puis, arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, je reprend forme humaine, tout en continuant d'avancer. Ma rage est telle que j'ai même un peu de mal à le voir.

« S-S-S-S-Sirius, tente-t-il vainement. M-mon ami...  
- La ferme ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de hurler, à l'entente du mot « ami »  
- J-je t'en pris... Comprend-moi !  
- Te comprendre ? Comment ose-tu me demander ça après ce que tu as fais ? Comment pourrais-je comprendre le fait que tu nous ais trahis ! Que tu ais livré James et Lily à cet enfoiré de Voldemort !  
- M-mais... J'étais obligé... Il... Si je n'aurai pas fait ça... Il m'aurait tué ! Qu'aurais-tu donc fait à ma place ?  
- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Peter. Si j'aurai été à ta place, si par malheur, j'aurai été à ta place, eh bien, je serai mort, à l'heure qu'il est ! Autant crever que de se ranger dans ses rangs ! Que de trahir mes amis ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça... Comment as-tu pu leur dire "A demain"...  
- Je t'en pris, Sirius... Je... Arg ! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, se tenant à présent son avant-bras gauche, qui lui faisait apparemment souffrir. Je ne cacha pas un rictus de dédain lorsque je compris ce qui se passait.

« C'est lui, hein ? Ton cher Maître t'appelle ? Eh bien tu m'en vois navré, mais, il te re-verra pas de si tôt ! »

Pas de réponse. Cet enfoiré restait là, penché, regardant le sol, se tenant le bras, sans rien faire. Toutes ces années passées avec lui m'ont permises de comprendre ce qu'il fait. Il se donne du courage. Pour faire encore une chose, dont il n'a pas envie, apparemment. Mais quoi ?  
Je n'eûs pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, car, il prit d'un seul coup une grande inspiration, tout en se redressant. Il sortit ensuite un couteau suisse de sa poche. Celui que James lui avait offert pour son précédent anniversaire. Je sentis ma rage se décupler, à ce moment là. Et puis, il se mit à me regarder dans les yeux, l'air triste, et apeuré.

« Sirius... Patmol... Vraiment... Désolé. »

Encore une fois, il ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, car sortit sa baguette de sa main libre, puis se mit soudainement à crier, d'une voix tremblante et désemaprée :

« Comment as-tu pu, Sirius ?  
- Hein ?  
- Lily et James... Lily et James... Ils étaient nos amis ! hurla le rat, sans me laisser en placer une. Et toi... Tu as... Ils venaient d'êtres parents ! Et tu les as livrés à Celui-dont-le-nom-de-doit-être-cité ! Je... Je ne te comprend pas...  
- Espèce d'enfoiré... » susurais-je entre mes dents, tout en faisant un pas vers lui, bien décidé à lui faire payer.

Seulement, je n'eus le temps de faire que quelques pas. Car ce traitre, après avoir regardé autour de nous, et, lorsqu'il repéra apparemment quelques moldus aux alentours, marmonna ce qui avait l'air d'être une formule magique, et tout de suite après, une énorme explosion sortit de sa baguette, me projettant moi-même à environs un mètre de lui. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, la fumée m'empèchait de voir grand chose. Et puis, quand elle se dissipa, deux énormes choses me sautèrent aux yeux : Première chose, tous ces pauvres moldus qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne étaient morts. Tous morts. Quel enfoiré... La deuxième chose, et non des moindre est justement à propos de ce-dit enfoiré... Il n'était plus là. Ou plus entier, tout du moins. Gisait là où il se tenait auparavant, un doigt. Tout de suite, je compris que c'était le sien. Qu'il se l'était coupé, avec le couteau que James lui a offert, avant de s'enfuir, surment en rat, comme le lâche qu'il était et qu'il sera à jamais...

C'est à cet instant que deux policiers rappliquèrent. Ils regardèrent, avec effroi le carnage de ce connard. Et puis, après quelques secondes où ils étaient restés pantois, les deux se tournent vers moi.

« Où est le traitre ? Demande l'un d'eux, d'une voix plate.  
- Vous arrivez trop tard, mes gars » je répond dans un rictus.

Et puis, le deuxième a du remarquer la grosse mare de sang, car il s'en approche. Il regarde longuement le doigt, sort un papier de sa poche, le regarde, le re-fourre dans sa poche, puis marmonne :

« Voici donc la seule chose qu'il reste de ce pauvre homme... »

"Pauvre homme" ? Je retiens difficilement un rire jaune, coincé au fond de ma gorge, lorsqu'il se releva, pour ensuite lancer un sort sur le sang et le doigt pottellé de Pettigrow, qui disparurent aussitôt. Ensuite, il fit demi-tour pour se planter juste devant moi.

« Vous êtes Sirius Black, troisième du nom ?  
- Euuuh... Ouais ? »

Aussitôt, les deux gugus se placèrent à mes côtés, l'un à droite, l'un à gauche, me prirent chacun un bras, puis, tout en m'entrainant je ne sais où, déclarent :

« Conformément au code de la société magique et du Ministère de la Magie, Sirius Black, nous vous arrêtons pour Haute Trahison ayant entrainée la mort de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que pour les meurtres de Peter Pettigrow, et de plusieurs Moldus. Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plait.  
- Q-quoi ? C'est une blague, j'espère ? Je... Hey ! C'est pas moi, je suis innocent ! Et cet enfoiré de Peter n'est pas mort, il vient tout juste de s'enfuir ! Sous votre nez ! C'est lui, qui as trahit Lily et James, qui a tué ces Moldus, pas moi ! Hey, oh ! Lâchez-moi, nom d'une bombabouse moisie ! »

Et puis, comme un flash, tout devient clair, pour moi. Rien n'a jamais été aussi clair, d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il ai insisté que le changement du gardien du secret se fasse dans la plus grande intimité. Sa trahison. Qu'il ne se soit pas caché, même après ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il s'est enfuit dans sa forme humaine. Qu'il m'ai entrainé dans un cul-de-sac. Qu'il s'est lui-même coupé son doigt, puis enfuit, juste après avoir reçu un... "appel"... Et, bien sûr, qu'il ai commencé son manège à gueuler que j'avais trahi James et Lily... Tout ça est lié. Depuis le début. Oui, depuis le tout début, j'étais destiné as tout me prendre dans la gueule, à sa place. Je vais payer pour son crime. Et Harry, dans tout ça ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, dans une famille de demeurés pareille ?

« Ah, elle est belle, l'amitié... » soupira soudain, blasé, l'un des deux cons qui me collent aux basques, tandis que je lâcha un nouveau rictus dédaigneux à l'entente de cette phrase.

J'te le fais pas dire...


End file.
